Not Your Everyday Love Story
by Gnoff
Summary: Things take an unexpected turn after a late night parent-teacher meeting with the Ultimate Meister and Death Scythe. Pairing: Stein x Spirit. Warnings: yaoi/slash, language, and implied sex scenes.
1. Dawn

Be gentle, please. This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote, when I was 12.

Disclaimer: No. Disclaimers are bullshit and you know it. If I did own Soul Eater, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

xXx (Stein's POV)

I was grading papers after class and Makka came up to me and said:

"My dad has been meaning to talk with you for a while now, so if you could that would be great."

So much like her mother. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Spirit's wife since my school years. Sorry, ex-wife. I felt sorry for Spirit, but I was strangely happy they were divorced.

"Professor?"

Pulling myself away from my thoughts, I managed to reply:

"Yes, of course."

xXx

We got back from our 'talk' with Spirit hanging off me, too drunk for his own good. And I was just as sober as when we left. Makka was at a party all night, so I was stuck with him.

"Hey, Stein, what's your sexual preference?"

It was an odd question to ask, but he was dead drunk.

"Can't say I have one."

"Isn't there a girl you like?"

Well, there was Marie, but she liked me, and I just found her annoying.

"NO."

"How about a GUY?"

This last question made me blush, because the answer was 'yes', and he was sitting right next to me. Spirit smiled at me in a way that said 'Oh, I get it now!"

"Come over here and I'll tell you who I like."

Let's face it, I really wanted to know. I leaned over, expecting him to whisper in my ear, but instead he kissed me. Just as the kiss broke, I thought:

'What the hell. It'd be an interesting experiment!"


	2. Noon

Here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. Again, I wrote this when I was twelve.

xXx (Makka's POV)

I finally got home from the party and went to check on my dad. I found him on the living room, lying on the sofa. On top of Stein. Naked. In fact, they were both naked. I raced down the hall to my room. I sat on the bed and called my friends. I had time to think before they got here. Either my dad got really drunk and forced himself on Stein, or - much less likely - my dad stayed sober for once and they finally hit it off.

xXx

"So, you're saying that our psychopath of a teacher got raped by a drunken Death-Scythe?" Black Starr said, a bit too loudly.

"That just about sums it up." Soul replied.

"We need to figure out how to deal with this before...!" I was cut off by a silver haired man with a screw through his head bursting through the door.

"Before what?" Stein asked evilly.

'Thank GOD he got dressed.' I thought.

"Hey, Stein! Is it true you got fucked by Spirit?"

"Shut up, Patty!" Liz hissed at her sister.

Stein was blushing from ear to ear now.

"Interesting experiment indeed..." He muttered.

Black Starr and Soul had escaped through the commotion. Chrona was still curled up in the corner, holding his head and rocking.

xXx

I went up to Professor Stein after class and told him:

"Look, I know you were both drunk at the time, and I'm sure this is awkward for you, but I...!"

"I was sober at the time, and I want you to understand that my only regret is that your father wasn't."

This really surprised me.

"I hope you realise that my feelings for your father are in no way half-hearted!"

"Stein, relax, I just want you to know that, we'll, my father feels the same way, he's just too embarrassed to admit it."

That last comment made him turn bright red.

"And I want YOU to understand that, whatever the direction your relationship goes in, I'll always be here to support you."

I waited until the classroom was empty and said:

"Just between you and me, I've always been a bit of a yaoi fan," I paused to look at Stein's shocked expression.

"So tell me, were you the seem or the uke?"

Stein just looked confused.

"Top or bottom?" I asked again.

He just looked even more confused than before.

"Oh for...WHO GOT IT UP THE ASS?!" It took everything I had to keep from screaming. His eyes darted away from me, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

"...mph..." He muttered.

"What was that?" I said, trying without success to suppress the sheer glee in my voice.

"Me." He said finally.

"Ah." I couldn't help but giggle.

"See you later, uke-san."

As I left the room, Stein, for once in his life, looked utterly dumbfounded. I was smiling so hard, it hurt.


	3. Dusk

Again, you have to keep in mind that I was twelve when I wrote this, and had never read or written a fanfiction in my life.

xXx

When I woke up, my head was pounding. I got up and found my clothes. Wait, why was I naked in the first place? I searched through the pile and found my boxers. Next to them were a pair that had obviously been stitched together. There was only one person who would wear something like this.

"Stein?" I asked myself, "Why would he...?"

Then it dawned on me. I vaguely remembered the events of the night before. I had asked him if he liked anyone. No, wait, I asked if it was a GUY. Oh, god. How drunk had I gotten last night? Just then the front door opened and Stein walked in. He gave me a quizzical look and I realised I was still holding his underwear. My face burned and I dropped them.

"God, how am I going to explain this to Makka?"

"She already knows, and she says she supports our relationship." He replied in his usual monotone.

"What!?" I screamed.

"It's true, she called me uke-san."

"Why would she...?!" He walked up to me and kissed me, obviously trying to shut me up. Even so, he kissed me so tenderly, I felt like I would melt.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" He whispered.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Makka, smiling like a maniac. My face flushed as red as my hair.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone." She said, looking down. I, in turn, looked down, and saw, to my horror, that I was still buck naked. The embarrassment and humiliation that I felt at that moment was indescribable.

Stein must have noticed it too, because he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down the hall. I tried to get Makka to help, but she was already skipping down the hall to the front door. Yes, SKIPPING, and humming, too. 'How the hell can she be so happy about this!?' I thought. The bedroom door swung open just as the front door slammed shut. Stein threw me on the bed, ripped off his lab coat and smiled. Not one of his signature psycho smiles, but a real, genuine, loving smile. He kissed me gentley, and I realised how soft his lips were. I was somehow thankful that they were one of the few parts of his body that wasn't stitched together. He was well aware that I wasn't drunk this time, and it was evident he was determined to make me feel it. If it was possible to be even more turned on than I was before, I was.

Stein smirked and said, "This time, you're the uke." And without another word, he proceeded to fuck me like there was no tomorrow.


	4. Eve

And, finally, the heartwarming conclusion. Again, wrote this when I was twelve and so on and so on.

xXx

When I woke up, I felt Spirit nuzzled against me. His ruby-coloured hair was so soft, and his skin so smooth and bright against my own pale, patchwork flesh. I ruffled his hair while processing the events of the night before. He was sober this time and would definitely remember it. I only hoped he would cherish it as much as me. I got out of bed, careful not to wake him, and got dressed. I went to the kitchen and poured myself some coffee. A few minutes later, Spirit wandered in. His pants were crumpled and hung loosely without a belt. His shirt was unbuttoned and draped limply about his neck.

"Good morning, sunshine." I chirped sarcastically. He grumbled and started fiddling around with his shirt buttons.

"Come here, you're hopeless!" I said and started buttoning his shirt.

"Um...remember your first day back at Shibusen and I glomped you and said some really embarrassing things? Well, I meant to say them to the school nurse and I would never forgive myself if anyone else heard them but I realised that it's kind of okay 'cause it's you so..."

I started tying his tie and replied, "What's your point?"

"Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that, well, em, I , er, it's just that, er, I-I l-l-l-lo-lo..."

"I love you too, Spirit."


End file.
